Sonnwendtage
by Loons Gerringer
Summary: Was wäre wenn! Wenn ein bestimmtes Wort nie ausgesprochen worden wäre, zum Beispiel. Alles könnte anders gekommen sein.


**Sonnwendtage**

"Müssen wir wirklich da hin?", fragte er mürrisch. "Und auch noch gerade heute?"

"Also wirklich! Slughorn ist dein Kollege. Und war dein Lehrer." Sie lachte über seine verdrießliche Miene. "Es wird schon nicht ewig dauern, oder? Jetzt komm endlich!"

Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn förmlich durch die Gänge. Durch die großen Fenster konnten sie sehen, wie unten auf dem Rasen eine Menge eifriger Schüler Holz zu einem großen Stoß aufstapelte.

Wie immer bei Slughorns Partys war sein auf unbestimmbare Weise vergrößertes Zimmer so voller Leute, dass man kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte. Und diesmal waren sie wirklich alle da. Schüler, Ehemalige, Freunde. Und natürlich die Kollegen. Ein munteres Gewimmel, über dem ein unverkennbarer Duft schwebte.

"Erdbeerbowle!", sagte Lily schnuppernd.

"Auch das noch", stöhnte ihr Mann und verzog das Gesicht. "Komm, lass uns verschwinden, Lily! Solang wir noch können!"

Aber da drückte ihnen schon eine Schülerin ein Glas Sekt in die Hand.

"Schönen Abend, Professor!" Sie nickte auch Lily zu und ging zum nächsten Grüppchen.

"Professor - tss, die ist gerade mal drei Jahre jünger als ich!"

"Ich bin sicher, du wirst dich dran gewöhnen, Schatz! Und jetzt hör mal auf zu meckern. Genieß den Abend!"

"Will ich ja. Aber mit dir, nicht mit der halben Schule!"

In diesem Augenblick stieg Slughorn auf eines seiner kleinen Fußbänkchen und reckte sein Glas in die Höhe, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

"Willkommen, willkommen! Wie schön, dass Sie alle gekommen sind -", rief er, und Lily glaubte, tatsächlich Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen, "dass Sie gekommen sind, um mich zu verabschieden! Trinken Sie also mit mir auf meinen Ruhestand, bevor wir uns später zur Sonnwendfeier treffen!"

Sie klatschten, riefen Zustimmung, hoben ihre Gläser. Tranken ihm zu.

"Nicht so finster, Schatz", flüsterte Lily grinsend ihrem Mann zu. "Sonst gibt es noch Gerede - immerhin kriege _ich_ seine Stelle!"

"Ist das voll hier!", murrte er. "Und dieser Sekt - furchtbar! _Er _sollte doch wirklich mehr davon verstehen!"

"Psst!"

"Ja, und hier entdecke ich auch gerade meine Nachfolgerin!", rief Slughorn in diesem Moment erfreut. "Ich darf Ihnen mitteilen, dass ab September eine unvergleichlich anmutigere Kollegin den Zaubertränkesaal zieren wird! Die meisten von Ihnen kennen sie ja schon, aber wir wollen sie trotzdem begrüßen: Lily Snape!"

Er streckte den Arm nach ihr aus, und sie trat neben ihn und lächelte ihren zukünftigen Kollegen zu.

"Und da wir gerade bei den Snapes sind, lassen Sie mich auch Lilys Ehemann gratulieren, der soeben sein erstes und überaus erfolgreiches Jahr als Lehrer hier in Hogwarts hinter sich gebracht hat! Soweit mir bekannt ist, Severus, sind Sie der jüngste Professor in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, den diese Schule jemals hatte."

Während die anderen wieder klatschten, kam Snape ein wenig widerstrebend zu Slughorn und seiner Frau. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck des allzu süßen Sekts und brachte schließlich ein Lächeln zustande.

Slughorn fuhr indessen in seiner Rede fort.

"Ich danke Ihnen allen für die zahlreichen Jahre im Kreise so angenehmer Kollegen und möchte sagen, wenn nicht das Alter sich allmählich doch bemerkbar machen würde -"

Hier wurde er von protestierenden Ausrufen unterbrochen, die er mit einem Lächeln quittierte, bevor er geschmeichelt weitersprach. "Nein, nein, wirklich, man sollte wissen, wann man sich zurückziehen und der Jugend Platz machen muss! Und wenn ich meine ebenso talentierte wie bezaubernde Nachfolgerin hier sehe, trete ich denn auch gerne den Weg ins Privatleben an. Und jetzt stürmen Sie das Buffet!"

Das war eine Aufforderung, der jedermann gern folgte, und so brandete die ganze Gesellschaft, allen voran die Schüler, wie eine Woge zur Fensterseite des Raumes hinüber, wo auf mehreren Tischen eine Unmenge wundervoll angerichteter Köstlichkeiten aufgebaut war.

Hier reihte sich auch das Ehepaar Snape neben einigen älteren Ehemaligen ein.

„Na bitte, du hast Glück. Jede Menge Dekoration", grinste Lily.

Ungerührt pflückte ihr Mann – der für die Verwüstung des Dekors kalter Platten bei gleichzeitiger Missachtung der eigentlichen Speisen geradezu berüchtigt war – sich hier ein Salatblatt, da ein Büschel Petersilie, dort ein paar Trauben und krönte seinen Teller schließlich noch mit einer Handvoll Oliven und Kräckern.

„Irgendwer muss das schließlich auch essen, oder?", sagte er und warf sich eine Olive in den Mund.

„Ich bitte dich!", kicherte sie. „Benimm dich, du bist jetzt eine Respektsperson!"

Während sie selbst sich eine Scheibe Lachs angelte, hörte sie Fetzen des Gesprächs mit an, das die beiden Frauen neben ihnen führten.

"Hast du in letzter Zeit was von Alice gehört? Bei ihr muss es doch jetzt bald soweit sein, oder?"

"Noch nicht ganz. Ende Juli, glaube ich. Als ich das letzte Mal mit ihr gesprochen habe, hörte sie sich jedenfalls beneidenswert glücklich an."

Lily seufzte unwillkürlich. Sie hatte sich gerade dafür entschieden, erst einmal eine Weile zu unterrichten, bevor sie Mutter werden wollte. Aber so ganz ließ sich ihre Sehnsucht nach einem Kind nicht unterdrücken.

„Da kommt Dumbledore doch noch", sagte Snape, der das Kommen und Gehen beobachtete. „Hab mich schon gefragt, wie es ihm gelungen ist, sich hiervor zu drücken."

„Dumbledore _liebt_ Partys, Severus", erwiderte Lily und probierte ein Stück von ihrem Räucherlachs.

„Nicht diese, wie es aussieht", sagte Snape. „Da ist was passiert!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Jetzt sah auch Lily aufmerksam zu der Gruppe hinüber, auf die Dumbledore eben zu ging und deren Mittelpunkt Slughorn bildete. Snape hatte Recht: Die Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen.

„Entschuldige die Verspätung, Horace", hörten sie ihn sagen. „Ich bin aufgehalten worden. Dafür bringe ich dir aber einen weiteren Gast mit."

Erst jetzt sahen Lily und Snape die Frau, die neben Dumbledore stand, eine dünne, bizarr gekleidete Person mit einer überdimensionalen Brille.

„Miss Sybill Trelawney – unsere neue Lehrkraft für Wahrsagen. Ich habe sie eben eingestellt und dachte mir, ich bringe sie mit zu deiner Party. Da lernen Sie doch gleich die Kollegen kennen."

Dumbledores Stimme klang freundlich wie immer, und er war offenbar bemüht, der Fremden über ihre unübersehbare Nervosität hinwegzuhelfen.

„Sagen Sie, sind Sie etwa mit der berühmten Seherin Cassandra Trelawney verwandt?", fragte Slughorn entzückt.

„Sie war meine Ururgroßmutter", antwortete Sybill Trelawney stolz.

„Und ich konnte bereits feststellen, dass Miss Trelawney deren Talent geerbt hat", warf Dumbledore ein. Er hörte sich erschreckend ernst an.

„Das ist ja wundervoll! Kommen Sie, ich stelle Sie Ihren neuen Kollegen vor! Ich darf doch, Albus?"

„Nur zu!", nickte Dumbledore. „Äh – Horace, ich kann übrigens nicht so lang bleiben heute. Eine unvorhergesehene Sache –"

„Na bitte, er drückt sich doch!", sagte Snape leise zu Lily. Aber er sah nicht ganz überzeugt aus. Auch Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich noch einmal um Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte –" Slughorn hob sein Glas – „Hogwarts hat das Glück, mit Miss Sybill Trelawney eine Seherin für das Fach Wahrsagen gewonnen zu haben. Kommen Sie, Miss Trelawney, trinken Sie mit uns auf ein gutes neues Schuljahr!"

Als die dünne Frau mit einem etwas mühsamen Lächeln in die neugierigen Gesichter ringsum grüßte und sich an ihrem Sekt verschluckte, sagte Slughorn leise zu ihr: "Und bitte, wenn Sie für das kommende Jahr nicht das Beste voraussehen, verschweigen Sie es uns lieber!"

Es sollte ein Scherz sein, aber Sybill Trelawney sah ihn mit einiger Empörung an.

„Ach, sieh mal an, wer da noch kommt!", sagte Snape und ließ die Hand mit den Trauben sinken. Als Lily seinem Blick folgte, sah sie einen großen, dunkelhaarigen Mann den voll gestopften Raum betreten. Er sah sich suchend um, und dann blieb sein Blick bei Lily und Snape hängen.

„Hallo, Lily!", grüßte er und kam auf sie zu. „Severus."

„Sirius! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Der gute alte Slug hat Regulus und mich zu seiner Abschiedsparty eingeladen", erwiderte Sirius Black, während er Snape unverkennbar erstaunt musterte. „Schicke Frisur, Severus! Die Ehe scheint dir ja gut zu bekommen", sagte er schließlich er und betrachtete Snapes schwarzes Haar, das dieser wie jetzt meistens in einem Zopf im Nacken gebunden trug. „Hätte dich beinah nicht erkannt."

Ein Ausdruck widerwilliger Anerkennung glitt über sein gut geschnittenes Gesicht.

Lily wusste, was er meinte. Wer ihren Mann nur von seiner frühen Schulzeit her kannte, hätte ihn kaum wieder erkannt. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass ihm das Haar nicht länger in wirren Strähnen um den Kopf hing. Von dem Geduckten, Lauernden, das so charakteristisch für den Schüler Severus Snape gewesen war, war nichts mehr zu spüren.

„Das kann ich umgekehrt leider nicht behaupten", erwiderte Snape kühl, während er mit einem Partyspießchen Oliven und Trauben durchbohrte.

„Und wo hast du deinen Bruder nun gelassen?", fragte Lily schnell.

„Tja, das ist das Problem. Der ist verschwunden. Wir hatten uns im ‚Eberkopf' einquartiert – lausige Absteige das, übrigens - und wollten heut Abend zusammen hier erscheinen. Aber er ist nachmittags weg gegangen, um noch was zu erledigen. Und alles, was ich vorhin in seinem Zimmer fand, war ein Zettel, dass er dringend weg musste und ich ihn hier entschuldigen sollte."

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Seit er mit der Schule fertig ist, hat er wirklich 'ne Macke, mein lieber Bruder. Platzt geradezu vor Geheimnistuerei und ist überhaupt wahnsinnig wichtig."

„Muss irgendwie in der Familie liegen", sagte Snape und spießte eine weitere Olive auf.

„Na, Slug wird enttäuscht sein, denk ich. Der wollte sicher alles über Regs neueste Projekte hören. Ich geh ihm dann mal diesen Zahn ziehen! Macht's gut – ich nehme nicht an, dass ich James von dir grüßen soll, Lily?"

„Aber klar doch, und herzliche Glückwünsche zu seinem Aufstieg!", sagte Lily unbefangen.

„Werd' ich ausrichten."

„Können wir jetzt endlich verschwinden?", fragte Snape, als Sirius sich seinen Weg zu der Gruppe um Slughorn bahnte, in der auch Dumbledore und die neue Wahrsage-Lehrerin noch standen.

„Ich glaub, du bist mit deinem Dinner noch nicht fertig", erwiderte Lily und warf einen grinsenden Blick auf die harpunierten Früchte auf Snapes Teller. Er wollte eben zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, da durchdrang auf einmal Dumbledores Stimme mit ungewohnter Schärfe die munteren Gespräche ringsum.

„Im ‚Eberkopf', sagst du? Und er ist _verschwunden_?"

Snape und Lily sahen überrascht zu ihm hinüber. Dumbledore und auch Miss Trelawney starrten Sirius an, der offenbar gerade seinen Bruder entschuldigt hatte.

„Also doch", sagte Dumbledore schließlich, mehr zu sich selbst. „Horace, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss deine Party leider jetzt sofort verlassen. Ich habe noch einen unaufschiebbaren Besuch bei Frank und Alice Longbottom zu machen."

Und nach diesen Worten strebte er mit langen Schritten und wehendem Umhang der Tür zu, von den verblüfften Blicken der anderen verfolgt.

„Was war das jetzt?", fragte Sirius. „Was ist so Besonderes am ‚Eberkopf', vom verdächtigen Geschmack des Biers und der Größe der Wanzen dort mal abgesehen?"

„Schrecklich, nicht wahr?", wagte Trelawney sich nun auch ins Gespräch. „Ich bin auch da untergekommen und habe die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan! Es war mir richtig peinlich, Professor Dumbledore in dieser Umgebung zu empfangen. Aber er sagt, er führt Vorstellungsgespräche immer gern außerhalb der Schule."

„Ich bin sicher, Albus hat einen wirklich zwingenden Grund, uns jetzt schon zu verlassen", sagte Slughorn. „Lassen wir uns deshalb den Abend nicht verderben."

Er löste sich aus der Gruppe und kam bei Snape und Lily vorbei, wo er lächelnd stehen blieb.

„Ich hoffe, Sie amüsieren sich."

„Das tun wir, Professor Slughorn", erwiderte Lily. „Severus liebt Ihre Gemüsedekorationen."

„Ja, das sehe ich", sagte Slughorn mit einem skeptischen Blick auf Snapes Teller. „Aber da sind keine Gläser in Ihren Händen! Warten Sie, Sie müssen unbedingt meine Erdbeerbowle probieren!"

Und er enteilte ans Buffet.

Snape stöhnte.

„Party. Sekt. Sirius Black. Und jetzt auch noch Erdbeerbowle! Bitte, Lily! Ich habe genug ertragen, oder? So was sollte man einfach nicht ohne einen Bezoar servieren!"

„Nur ein Glas! Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen!"

"Dann hör aber wenigstens auf, ihn auch noch so aufmunternd anzugrinsen!", flüsterte er, denn Slughorn kam eben mit zwei randvollen Gläsern zurück. "Der findet sonst nie ein Ende, und wir stehen um Mitternacht noch hier!"

"Hm - der junge Ehemann scheint es ja heute recht eilig zu haben, zurück in die Privatsphäre zu entkommen, oder täusche ich mich?", erkundigte sich Slughorn, der die letzten Worte zweifellos gehört hatte. Er musterte sie mit einem schelmischen Ausdruck, bei dem Snape schlucken musste. Lily umfasste seine Hand mit einem festen Druck.

"Ich glaube, wir müssen uns entschuldigen, wir wollten nicht unhöflich sein", antwortete Lily und versuchte, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. Aber das misslang, und schließlich musste sie lachen. "Es ist nur so, dass wir -"

"Lily!", fiel ihr Mann ihr ins Wort.

"Ach, komm - _so_ geheim ist es doch auch wieder nicht! Also, wir feiern am Sonnwendtag immer so etwas wie - einen privaten Jahrestag, sozusagen."

"Wie romantisch!", seufzte Slughorn, und seine aufmerksamen Augen streiften Snape mit einem überraschten Blick. "Nehmen Sie's mir nicht übel, Severus, aber eine Neigung zur Romantik hätte ich bei Ihnen nie vermutet!"

Snape grummelte etwas vor sich hin, und Lily lachte wieder.

"Heute vor vier Jahren hat er -", begann sie.

"_Lily_!", knurrte er.

"Jetzt lass mich das doch erzählen - also, an dem Tag hatten wir die ZAG-Prüfungen endlich hinter uns gebracht, und zur Feier des Tages spielten ihm seine Lieblingsfeinde einen üblen Streich. Dabei ist ihm aber endlich klar geworden, wer seine wahren Freunde sind, und _das_ brachte ihn dazu, dass er – dass er –"

Sie brach ab und sah ihren Mann an, und dann standen sie auf einmal schweigend da und sahen einander in die Augen, als gebe es außer ihnen niemanden sonst auf der Welt.

Slughorn lächelte, dann räusperte er sich. Schließlich hustete er.

"Ich glaube, es war der junge Potter, dem Sie nie so ganz grün waren, nicht wahr?", sagte er dann. "Unser neuer Star am Quidditch-Himmel! Wenn er heute nicht ein wichtiges Spiel gehabt hätte, wäre er jetzt auch hier."

"Genau der", bestätigte Lily.

"Potter?", murmelte Snape, ohne den Blick von Lilys Augen zu wenden. "Wer ist Potter?"

Lily lachte.

"Sie sehen es ja, es hat keinen Zweck! Ich glaube, wir sollten wirklich besser gehen!"

"Sie sind entschuldigt, meine Liebe", erwiderte Slughorn mit echter Zuneigung. "Und Sie, Sie wissen hoffentlich, was für ein Glück Sie da gehabt haben! Passen Sie mir bloß gut auf sie auf, Severus!"

"Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst, mein Bester", murmelte Snape, als sie eben außer Hörweite waren. Kichernd flohen sie aus dem überfüllten Zimmer.

oooOOOooo

Später stand sie am weit geöffneten Fenster ihrer Wohnung oben im Turm und sah hinaus in die Nacht. Unten brannte ein großes Feuer, und eine Weile sah sie dem fröhlichen Treiben auf der Wiese zu. Hin und wieder stoben die Funken bis zu ihr hinauf.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass wir das Feuer fast jedes Jahr verpassen?", fragte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er trat hinter sie und legte die Arme um sie.

"Bedauerst du das?", fragte er leise. "Möchtest du noch runtergehen?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Weißt du - weißt du, warum mir das immer so unangenehm ist, wenn du über diese Sache von damals sprichst?", begann er auf einmal.

"Weil dich jede Menge Leute in der Unterwäsche in der Luft baumeln sahen?"

"Nein. Na ja, auch", sagte er und grinste ins Dunkel. "Aber vor allem deshalb, weil es mich daran erinnert, wie verdammt dicht ich dran war, alles zu vermasseln. Ich hab dir das nie gesagt, aber als du damals Potter angebrüllt hast, er soll damit aufhören - ich war so dermaßen wütend - ich wollte schon zurückbrüllen, dass du dir deine Hilfe sonst wohin stecken kannst -"

"Kann ich verstehen", murmelte sie und streckte die Hände nach hinten und umfasste seinen Kopf.

"Damals hab ich noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mich nach der Schule den Todessern anzuschließen."

„Ich weiß."

„Und ich war - ich hätte dich beinahe - beschimpft", sagte er leise und schloss die Augen.

"Beschimpft?"

"Na ja - du weißt schon - Schlammblut und so", flüsterte er.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Ich glaube, ich hätt' es dir nicht übel genommen. Nicht wirklich, meine ich." Sie küsste ihn. "Ich war schon ganz schön verliebt, damals."

"Ich auch", sagte er und erwiderte ihren Kuss. „Aber ich glaub, wenn ich _das_ damals zu dir gesagt hätte, dieses Wort – das wäre irgendwie das Ende gewesen. Ich hätte nie mehr mit dir geredet."

"Sag nicht so was. Das ist schrecklich!", murmelte sie an seinerm Hals. Und dann, zwei ziemlich atemlose Küsse später: „Genau besehen war diese blöde Szene das Beste, was James jemals gemacht hat, oder?"

"Bestimmt", sagte er, hob sie auf und trug sie zum Bett. "Und irgendwann werde ich mich bei ihm dafür bedanken!"


End file.
